The Art of Loving You
by atenademon00
Summary: Naruto's nights have been restless because of the dreams he had with an unknown raven. His only solution was trying to draw him and find his identity. No luck has been in his attempts as he realized one day so he decided to move on and get rid of them.


I love art. I love You

The wind was blowing gently, the leaves were falling from the already dried branches, like the bitter memories from a late autumn.

The rough ray of the intense heating globe from the sky, the one like coming from hell, enlightened Naruto's face, tiring his soul and body. The light ray caught him in chains and it made it harder for him to catch his breath. The young man with azure eyes walked along the road, passed by the bus station and with that, he walked already dried up of energy, in fast movements towards the park.

Passing by the playful children or by the lovesick birds manifesting their love in public he went quickly to his destination. And that was... the bench. Smiling cheerfully to himself, he took a sit on the woodened piece and pulled out from his bag the notebook. Today was a beautiful day for going out in the world for air, but it was an even more beautiful day for drawing.

He took his pencil and crossing a leg over the other, he searched for a model. Not ua/u model but u the/u model. The wind started to blow again between the branches and gave him for a second the feeling of refresh. At least the hot rays weren't falling on him this time making him anxious to leave that burnt place in the next passing moment.

Naruto looked through his pages. Some drawings were completed but some were not finished in the same time. His forehead deepened in a frown and his lips formed a thin line as his eyes fell on his last drawed page of the notebook. His eyes stared at the dark hair with spiky ends on the back of the head. He went lower but… he didn't see anything else there. A sigh escaped his lips as he realized that the model from his drawing didn't have a face just the hair and a small part of the chest covered with also dark clothing but still... nothing else.

Despite all of this, one thought crossed his mind continuously. Why in the heck would he draw a male model? His models until now were only females with beautiful faces. If someone would see his drawing right now, God knows what that person may think about him.

Letting out another deep sigh, he gripped his chin with his right hand and stared in front of him at the lake. White swans were moving on the top of water giving the sensation of greatness. Swan. A noble creature, a pure bird of innocence. White feathers, dark beak, this bird by would emanate delicacy and elegance in just its movements or even presence. Only beauty was lying in front of him. Beauty only good to draw.

Putting the page of the mysterious person with no face characteristics aside, he grabbed the pencil and started to do a rough but a still soft sketch of the picture in front of him.

The sound of people laughing or even talking ceased from being caught by his ear senses. There was only him. He and the notebook from his hands were present. Not even the blowing wind or the hot rays of the sun were there. Just him and his drawing. The artist and the painting. Nothing more.

After a while Naruto gave one last final look to the lake and with that he finished the drawing. He smiled as the drawing seemed to him perfectly. Now he only had to ink it and erase the small mistakes.

His smile broke. Mistake... he turned to the drawing of the faceless man which was next to him and stared at it. No hint of a face was there and no inspiration to give a face was either.

He stared blankly at the paper trying to figure out why he drew that faceless man. But seeing that no idea was coming to him he turned to the lake and his eyes caught the image of the ducks. He noticed their back part and then he turned to his own drawing. A second passed and he burst out in laugh.

"Now I know how to call you! !" he said that loudly and laughed harder at the evident comparison between the faceless man's hair and the back part of the bird. His laugh started to get weaker and he began to laugh forced. "Oh God, I watched too many birds. No way would a sane man have that hair."He laughed again.

_Don't know why I am still keeping this drawing_. He said to himself.

After his laugh ceased, he took the drawing of the faceless man and grabbed it by two different parts of it. i You shall disturb my nights no more because I'll get rid of you./i He sighed to himself and breathing rather heavily he started to pull by the two parts in order to rip the paper.

Not even a moment has passed that a spot of black in the background caught his attention. Blinking twice, he let his drawing down and rose his gaze in front of him.

Time seemed to stay in place because when Naruto looked in front of him, he froze and couldn't do anything else. Right there, a tall black-haired man was passing by in quick steps not looking anywhere but straight. His face was serious, and the entire aura around him showed that you had to think twice if you wanted to talk to that man. Naruto stopped breathing as his eyes fell on the back part of the man's head. It was spiky and represented...

"!" Naruto said out loud not contemplating what was happening with him at that moment.

It appeared that he said that too loudly because the other man turned his head towards his direction and pierced him with a glare. Naruto swallowed hard as his blue eyes met a pair of black ones. The sharp characteristics of that person represented only the true model of male beauty. The smooth pale skin, the rosy lips, perfect nose but Naruto could only stare in the man's eyes. His gaze was penetrating him, searching his insides and it was giving him the sensation of uneasiness.

The raven haired stared annoyed at the blonde for a second but in the end his lips formed a smirk and turned his gaze away.

"Tch, usuratonkachi." He muttered loudly enough so Naruto would hear him and continued to walk away with fast steps.

Naruto closed his mouth and frowned at the rude action of the raven. He let out a deep sigh as the raven disappeared from his sight too and leaned against the back of the bench still staring in the direction of the young man from before.

He rose his paper again and stared at the image of his unknown faceless man. Well ex-unknown man. It amazed him how all of this happened.

For weeks has he been disturbed because of this drawing. For weeks he tried to decipher what that dream he had every single night with that faceless man meant. He couldn't understand why he was even having a dream about a man with no face. But what was with that feeling rising inside his chest?

Relief? Relief that the person was real?

Naruto shook his head in annoyance. How could he even think of that? He didn't even know who that raven was. What if he was a serial killer, for the looks of it. i The handsome parts... /i he seemed a very dange-

i Naruto, you are crazy! Handsome parts? These birds really got to your brain!/i

**The soul which can speak with its eyes can also kiss with a gaze**

Sighing for the nth time that day, Naruto finally entered through his apartment door. With mechanical moves he threw his jacket on the hanger and went straight to his study room.

The sun rays entered perfectly through the wide glass of the window enlightening the room. The sun was still on the sky but the rays were orange meaning that in no time the sun will set.

The room had a desk on which a great mess was, papers, utensils used for drawing were thrown everywhere, even on the floor were some ripped pages or even bundle of already used papers.

Naruto entered the room and tossed his notebook on top of the mess making some of the utensils fall on the ground. Without giving them a look he threw himself in the chair and started to massage his head. What a day he had today. He sent a look to the notebook which he threw only to find it open at the page with the faceless man.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval and got up on his feet. He went quickly at the window and stared through it at the city which was lying at the feet of the building. His head only spun around the idea of meeting that man in face to face. Well, he didn't actually meet him but still... he saw him. Naruto bit his lip because of the anxiety. What did all of this mean? What was the whole reason of this?

Still gazing at the city through the glass he noticed the reflection of the desk behind him- and with that- the reflection of his notebook. Still biting his lip he turned halfway around and gave the drawing a look. The man still didn't have a face.

With a small frown he walked towards the desk and took a sit in his chair, pulling the drawing closer to him, he thought again about the meeting. Naruto leaned forward and grabbed a pencil. He lay with the utensil above the page while his head was leaning against his left palm. He tapped the pencil against the woodened surface of the desk and started to groan rather loudly.

"Why am I doing this actually?" he said and let go of the pencil letting it fall on the ground. He sighed and leaned against his chair still staring at the drawing. "But what was I doing?" he asked himself. "It's only a picture. A portrait...why am I over-exaggerating?" he asked then straightened.

He grabbed another pencil and rose it above the paper. He let it down slowly and when it was about to touch the paper he stopped out of sudden.

"His face... was so serious. Should I make him smiling?" he asked then started to laugh. "That's a good joke he didn't even look like he was a social person. Or even a smiling one." He said and stopped laughing. "Gah! I don't even know him! Why am I so obsessed with this drawing? I can't even remember his face characteristics!" he almost yelled.

In quick moves he got up from the chair and went straight to the window again. Maybe he was a little crazy at this moment so he decided to calm himself. Naruto leaned his head against the cold surface of the window and stared through the glass. Why was all that complicated? Why him? What was the point of having a dream about a real person which Naruto never met in all his 23 years of life? But... it intrigued him a lot, why not seeing his face in the dream but in reality just that day right at the moment when he decided that he would no longer think about that picture.

He hit the glass with his head for a few times.

After a moment, his head started to hurt pretty bad from all that hitting and he rose his gaze. The moon appeared on the sky but the sun was still up. Moving away his gaze, he looked around the balcony. The building had balconies which 1 to 3 apartments had access to in the same time. In other words, he was sharing the balcony with other 2 persons but they didn't live in the same apartment.

As he rose his head, Naruto caught just in time the lights from the apartment next to him, the one on the left, which switched on. It appeared that his neighbor got home. What a big deal was that? Naruto attempted to turn his body but for unknown reason he remained there, staring through the glass at the apartment which was next to his. The curtains which weren't pulled left a wide view of what was inside. The room which was the bedroom seemed nice, modest furnished with a small painting above the bed. Before Naruto would think that he was a stalker staring at someone's private intimacy, a person entered his view this time.

Naruto was about to let out a yell as he noticed that the person was the raven from earlier that day!

He watched as the raven took off his jacket and threw it on the bed. Then, the tall man took a sit as well on it and fell on his back staring at the ceiling. Naruto gazed how the raven's chest was rising from time to time as he breathed. It just... hypnotized him. The moment and even the movement seemed just... precious to capture.

Without moving his gaze away from that ureal/u body, Naruto made a few steps backwards, stumbling on his belongings and retrieved his notebook along with a pencil. And without even realizing what he was doing he started to draw that man's body laying there. Lucky for him that the lights from his apartment were off and that the curtains were pulled enough to block the view of his apartment. Sasuke couldn't see him. At that moment, the fact that the raven have been rude to him earlier that day disappeared from Naruto's mind. Now at the same time with the sundown, only his model, was laying there a few feet away from him, on a bed giving him the absolute test of drawing.

**People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed, that if there is a light from within****.**

Two and a half hours have passed and Sasuke still didn't leave his bedroom. Two and a half hour have passed and Naruto didn't make a break from drawing that man. At his feet, about fifteen portraits of the same man were laying. Different positions, different aspects but it was still the same man and the same gaze of his eyes. He just couldn't draw another face of that man, it was impossible, everything he did, he had the same look on his face. A little sad but serious enough to tell you that he would be angry in any minute.

Naruto finished his 16th portrait of the man, this time he caught some hint of concentration in his eyes as the other one was writing or probably drawing something at his desk which was in front of the window. There, Naruto had a better view of the tall man. Smiling from all that excitement he grabbed another paper and started to make another sketch. He was crazy at this moment but his senses of an artist told him that he found the right model. How the other man walked, how he gestured when he talked at the phone, how he moved his head, how he blinked or breathed. Naruto caught all of those in his drawings. His style of life was written in Naruto's drawings. But nothing would compare with his eyes. Their blackness, how they would make you get lost in that deep gaze. How they would search for the slightest detail of everything around them.

Sasuke looked- visibly clear according to Naruto- handsome, maybe even splendid. He was tall enough and had a walk which made him even taller, a walk which would burrow the dignity of a noble and give it to him, a walk which would give him the air of superiority.

The face... every time it gave Naruto a hard time to draw. Cheek bones could be easily observed, his eyebrows were arched in a way that shown the cunning which was laying inside him, and they also hold the vicious glare which he would give to everyone. The glare of an angel. But... of an evil angel with hidden desires.

**He walks in beauty,**

**Like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies;**

**And all that's best of dark and bright**

**Meet in his aspect and in his black eyes**

Naruto simply adored those eyes. It showed the true self of that raven. The true soul which was laying inside him. Naruto felt that he could understand him. He felt that he could be the only one who would love him just for his existence.

Smiling to himself and still drawing he rose his gaze to take one more look at his model. His face turned to a shocked one as he realized that the raven disappeared from his view. Sticking himself against the window, Naruto searched desperately for a glimpse of the raven. The blonde swore continuously in his head. How could he lose him?!

When he was about to give up and put the drawing block aside, Sasuke entered his view again. Naruto thanked all the Gods he knew for the opportunity. Opening to a new clear page, Naruto waited patiently for the raven to make his next move.

But what was about to happen next, Naruto never ever had any idea.

When Sasuke entered Naruto's view again, he had a towel with him. Naruto watched curious and prepared to draw anything that he would find precious to have.

He stopped thinking as the raven did something unexpected. With his mouth already wide open, Naruto watched how Sasuke took off his shirt with quick movements. The blonde had to blink twice at this and the pencil almost fell from his hands.

Sasuke turned around and revealed his perfect sculptured chest, showing his pack of well defined muscles. Naruto had to restrain himself from all that shaking which took control of his body. He just stood there speechless, watching his neighbor-since when they were neighbors, only God knew- getting naked without a hesitation or even embarrassment as the curtains were pulled off.

Naruto watched how his muscles tensed, how his body reacted to all the movements and tried to memorize them the best he could.

He said it before and he was going to say it again. That man was a true example of male beauty.

Why wouldn't he? The raven's body was beautiful, maybe even sweet-bitter like the one of a great lover, wide in shoulders, slender in waist and with undeniable great forms for a body. His hands had long thin fingers. He had strong arms which would break you without a sweat but strong enough to protect you from everything else.

Pushing himself more in the glass, afraid that he might lose something he continued to watch the show... not the show, the raven!

Taking a straight pose as if he was doing this on purpose, the raven let his hands fall down towards the top of the jeans. His hands worked slowly and he opened the belt. Naruto had to wipe the glass as the window got foggy from his hot breath.

Finally, Sasuke took off his belt and started to slide his jeans down.

i"Oh shit!"/i Naruto thought over and over again. i"Shit, shit, shiiit!"/i

Sasuke took off the pants remaining only in his boxers and threw the piece of cloth on the bed. Then he bent over and started to take off his socks.

Naruto couldn't get his eyes off of the other one's body. Slender legs, pale exposed skin which seemed smooth at touch for the blonde. Naruto could feel that just by looking at the other one. And when his eyes met the shapes of the man's ass, Naruto was already more than speechless. Magnificent shapes of a roman statue. Just... perfect.

After he straightened Sasuke retrieved the towel and-Naruto blinked twice at this- gave a rather wide smirk as if he was satisfied with something in the direction of the blonde's apartment.

Naruto gazed for a few moments at the empty room not believing what he just witnessed. Sliding down the glass, he took a sit on the carpet fidgeting and tapping his feet nervous.

"Th-that was..." he couldn't continue. "He undressed just like that in f-front of m-me..." he stuttered and wiped the sweat which gathered on his forehead.

"Oh God!" he said loudly and stared at all the drawings which were around him. "I'm acting like a stalker. I'm really a mad man!" he almost yelled. Then he grabbed his face in his palms trying to put order in his thoughts. "But it's for the sake of art! Nothing is wrong with that, right?" he asked no one in particular.

Laughing nervously and scratching his chin from the embarrassment he tried to find a solution.

Not too much time has passed that he jumped on his feet and took his notebook with some of his drawings along with a pencil.

"Just for art." He murmured and turned around to the window. He rose his hand and pressed the handle of the door which lead to the balcony.

i And maybe for me too. /i he coughed as his cheeks turned rosy.

Already night outside, the moon sent its silver rays over the town but Naruto couldn't stop and think at that. Silently he closed the door behind him and walked out in the balcony. Taking measures of safety, he secured himself that no one was around or able to see him and walked towards the door of the raven's apartment. The only source of light was coming from the raven's room but Naruto could still see in the darkness.

When he arrived at that door, Naruto peeked inside the room just to find it empty as expected, only that another light which was probably from the bathroom, was also on.

Feeling crazy than ever, Naruto gripped the notebook with his left hand and with the other he grabbed the handle of the door.

But that only to find it closed. He even scolded himself for believing that the door would have been open. That was stupid.

He was about to quit and to turn around to go to his apartment when he noticed uithe/i/u sound... Looking at his left he noticed the small open hole on the wall next to him.

The sound of shower was coming from it.

Gulping at this thought, Naruto climbed on the woodened and not very steady table which was right under the window. His heart already about to explode, he peeked through the hole.

Naruto had to hold himself to the ledge of the small window, if he wouldn't have done that, he would surely have fallen at the delightful flagrance in front of him.

Through the thick steam, Naruto could still see the body of the raven. Without clothes and water dripping down that perfection which was called an athletic body, Naruto's senses went wild.

He felt that it was wrong but his body couldn't react according to his mind. He just stood there and watched how the other was washing himself carelessly.

"_God... thank you for... this day!"_ i he thought for himself and started to draw not moving his gaze away from the naked man.

**Let no one be satisfied with simple physical pleasure, because it doesn't approach fleeting bliss if one's soul still shrieks for its mate and for the love to which is due.**

From time to time the raven would let out a rather loudly sound and Naruto had to gather all his energy not to make the same sound too.

i "Why in the hell is he... moaning?"/i Nauro swallowed hard. iHe doesn't have a reason, does he?/i he asked himself and rose on the tip of his to take a better look of what was happening.

i"Oh my... God!"/i he yelled in his mind.

The raven wasn't doing anything strange but one certain 'thing' caught Naruto's attention right away. That thing was... Let''s just say that it was just very... Naruto couldn't put his thoughts in order.

Having a rather strange feeling, the raven turned towards the window and a look of surprise took over his face as his eyes met another pair there.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled rather loudly and tried to hide but before he would do something, a huge cracking sound filled his ears and he found himself falling.

i"Damn it! He saw me!" /iNaruto yelled to himself and tried to get up from between the pieces of the already broken table. But unsuccessfully as the pieces didn't budge at all and that the sharp part of the umbrella pierced through his lower bottom of pants right at his left leg, holding him there.

In his failing attempts he still tried to release himself but luck wasn't just on his side.

"Move, damn it!" he yelled at his blocked right foot.

"May I know what you are doing out here?" a voice rang loudly and Naruto stopped struggling. He rose his gaze and looked at the door but only to find a tall figure there. He gulped as he realized that the raven was right behind him. Busted!

"Well I... this...um..." he laughed sheepishly not knowing what to say. But that was more because of the fact that the raven had only a towel on him covering the lower part of his body and Naruto could still see the water dripping from his hair down his chest even lower and...

"Yo! Up here." Sasuke said and motioned with his right hand at his face.

Naruto made a small blush and tried to look in his eyes. For his surprise the raven wasn't angry and for unknown reasons he seemed quite...bpleased/b? Maybe he wasn't imagining because since he started to draw him, he never saw that kind of look in his eyes. Actually it was like the one from the park but what did it represent?

"Usuratonkachi, what's your name?" he asked.

"Stop calling me that." Naruto pouted. "My name is Naruto." he said. "Yours?"

"Sasuke." the raven said.

"Um... Sasuke, as you can see I'm a little tied up. Help would be greatly appreciated." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and pulled the umbrella; releasing Naruto then he lend his hand which Naruto grabbed it rather quickly. After a few moments of pulling hard, Sasuke finally got Naruto from between the pieces of the table and with that, on his feet.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile. The other one nodded but neither let go of the other's hand. They stared at each other and Naruto could only think that Sasuke looked better from close-up. If only he had his notebook right now

"Wait! Where's my notebook?" he yelled desperately and let go of Sasuke's hand looking around for a glimpse of his belonging. He leaned quickly and started to move the pieces of the table searching for it.

"You mean this?" Sasuke asked holding the said thing in his right hand. Naruto turned to him and saw that indeed it was his notebook.

"Yeah, that's it!" he said smiling and stretched his hand in order to receive it. Sasuke gave a look to his hand but chose to ignore it, he seemed more intrigued by the notebook.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"Well yeah, it's something personal and-" he couldn't continue as Sasuke already disappeared through the door. "Wait!" he yelled after him and entered inside Sasuke's apartment too.

At first he didn't realize what was he doing but after the warm air of the room hit his face he finally understood. He looked around and saw that Sasuke was sitting on his bed looking through the pages of the notebook, a deep frown across his face.

"Sorry for entering like this just... give me the notebook and I'll be off." He said, his hand stretched towards the said thing, trying to convince the other. And also hoping that the other one didn't see all the drawings from the notebook.

"Hm... your drawings are pretty good. But you still need more work." Sasuke said not looking at him. Naruto twitched and his hand fell beside his body.

"And how do you know about drawing? Can you at least draw a house or better, a stick-man?" he asked smugly and crossed his arms.

Sasuke didn't say anything and by that he didn't even raise his gaze from the drawings. He just pointed with a hand behind Naruto motioning him to look there.

Confused, Naruto did as he showed and turned around. He was about to ask what was that he wanted to show when his eyes met the papers which were sticked to the wall. He let out a gasp and started to walk towards that part of the apartment which he couldn't see before from his own room. His eyes met only another dozen pairs of the same eyes looking at him. His lower lip started to tremble as he stared at the drawings of himself. The way they were made, the shadows, the shades, even the light which was falling on his face, it took very much talent to do those.

"You're right I can't draw houses, but I can draw people." Sasuke said from behind him. Naruto walked closer to the wall and stared at each one carefully. He traced his hands over them, it amazed him how perfectly these were made.

The drawings represented him in different aspects of his life: when he would wake up, when he would eat his favorite dish (ramen), when he would get dressed, when he would smile or when he would be sad. He blinked twice as he met the picture of him sitting on a bench and drawing. The way he looked there, how concentrated he seemed, but what it surprised him the most was the talent with which this drawing has been made. It felt like there was something hidden, as if something which couldn't be explained was there in that style. The last drawings even represented him sitting at the window with papers in his hands and with a very explicit look of enthusiasm written on his face. Unintentionally he made a smile and traced a hand over the pages too. He looked very happy there. And that was because of...Sasuke.

"I-I..." he tried to say and walked backwards until he collided into something soft. When he turned his head around and saw Sasuke sitting behind him. "You watched me?" he asked.

"It took you long to realize it, dobe." He smirked and looked too at the pages which were attached to the wall. He murmured some things and approached Naruto making him feel tense. Naruto didn't pay attention to those words, his head only spun around the idea that the raven was that close to him. Even Sasuke's fresh smell of cleanness filled his nostrils.

"Since when?" Naruto asked curious almost leaning against the other one's bare chest which was behind him.

"Hm... 2-3 months? Don't really remember." He said still looking at the wall. Naruto turned to him shocked, Sasuke knew about him for about three months? Not only that, he even draw him in almost every aspect of his life...

Well, that didn't bother him but what bothered him the most was that, he just found about him today and the other knew him for a longer period. He sighed, he felt quite bad at this moment.

"I like this one, don't you like it too?' he smirked and pointed with a hand from behind. Naruto's ears turned red as the hand brushed against his shoulder and he turned to look at what the raven was pointing. When his eyes met the picture from the middle, he let out a gasp again. It was a picture of him in the bathroom. He couldn't believe it, he had that face when he was washing himself? "Personally, I enjoyed doing it." Sasuke laughed.

"What? You watched me in the bathroom? The nerve you had!" he said and turned around angry.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke sighed and and rose Naruto's drawing this time of Sasuke's wash time. Naruto felt embarrassed for the nth time that day. "As I noticed, you were pretty much attatched to that window when you took your time to stalk me."

"I wasn't stalking!" Naruto pouted and Sasuke rose an eyebrow at the evident lie. "I was only drawing because I had inspiration." he said."And give them back!" Naruto said changing the subject.

"No, finder's keepers." Sasuke smirked and hid the drawings away from Naruto's sight.

"Hey, give them!" he said annoyed and jumped to grab the papers. But he stopped as his attempts of recovering the drawings lead him closer to the raven. Both of them stared concrete in each other's eyes, stopping from doing anything else because of the strange feeling around them.

Naruto could hear how fast his heart was beating at that moment. Pushed from behind by that closeness which was between them and which yelled desperately for more, they started to approach each other slowly. With his mind already lost in that dark gaze, Naruto put his hands on the raven's shoulders. Sasuke didn't push him away, instead his hands let go of the drawings which fell on the floor spreading all over the carpet. Before they knew it, they got closer to each other by instinct feeling their breaths hitting the other one's face. Their eyes closed as their lips brushed smoothly and softly. The touch evolving in to a delightful passionate kiss.

**A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous**

Slightly surprised at first, Naruto gave in and started to respond at the heated kiss opening his mouth wider and letting the other explore. Sasuke's hands wrapped around the other one's waist wanting more. Naruto pulled his hands over the other one's neck already lost in the bliss of that kiss.

_"__Did you get it in your drawings__?..."_

_"__What?__..."_

_"__The sound__..."_

_"__What sound?__..."_

"_The sound of my heart beating because of my love for yo__u..."_

There was no need for words, their bodies said enough and showed all the things that each one wanted to have from the other. Naruto finally succeeded to understand Sasuke now that he became like him in just 2 hours since all of this began. He learned a sweet thing... and that was love. Not just any kind of love but ureal/u true love.


End file.
